The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having an auxiliary combustion chamber, the same being applicable mainly to automotive vehicles such as cars.
Engines of the present type have been heretofore known in that a principal combustion chamber at an inner portion of the interior of the cylinder has been provided on its upper side with an auxiliary combustion chamber, the same being in communication with the principal chamber through a so-called torch passage. It has been typical with engines of the above type that the principal combustion chamber is provided with one intake valve connected to an intake port and one exhaust valve connected to an exhaust port. This arrangement, however, has proven troublesome as a result of the difficulty which is attendant in developing an engine which will produce the required large horsepower needed to support an auxiliary chamber. More particularly, prior art engines of the present type have required especially large principal chambers for the system to operate in the comtemplated fashion.
The present invention is intended to surmount the above shortcomings in the prior art.